half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:First Half-Life Experience
What was your first experience with Half-Life like. Were you blown away by the game or did you hate it. Also, which Half-Life series game did you play first? Erickos 14:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The year is 2000. Im a child of 9, coming on 10. My experience with computers has been, to date, very limited, having used them for nothing other than the occasional bit of school work. Then, one day, my older brother gets lent a game. Its' name? Half life. He played it for a while, but never really got the hang of it, only getting a few levels in after weeks of playing. Before he gave it back, I asked if I could have a go. Expecting me to find it too hard, never having played computer games before, he handed it over. From the off, I knew this was where I wanted my life to go. Reading through the booklet, I found myself to be playing as a theoretical physicist, and decided that this was where I wanted my life to go (a plan I still stick to today). A fortnight later, I completed the game, and was so wowed by it, I returned the game to the owner personally so I could chat with him about it. Here I met his younger brother, a sub-standard gamer of my own age, and this is how I got into a real gaming crowd. So, I guess you may say that if it hadn't been for this game, I'd be an A-grade student with a thriving social life. Instead, I'm a B-grade student with a temperamental social life and an addiction to Gordon Freeman.Dylan Bobson 15:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) For me it was the year that the Orange Box had come out. I got it for Christmas because of the amount of great games in it. I went straight to episode one because my brother had played HL2 and told me it was to long. I personally iddint like the game that much. i guess it was because I never had played the story before and didnt really understand it. I later sold the game and ended my career of HL. A couple of months ago when HL1 was for sell I bought for a dollaer because of the deal Steam was giving us. I mean a dollar what a steal. I never really played it because games like Left 4 Dead and Fallout 3 had come out. Last week I was at a Gamestop, and I saw HL2 for $10. My dad had given me some cash to spend so I bought it. Eversense then I've been playing the game 2-3 hrs a day. RIght now I'm on the chapter Anticitizen One. I love the story and the game. Once I'm done with that I will most likey play the episodes and finally go to Hl1. There you have it. btw how many accent marks do i need to make a proper post signature? ``TheRookie94